


Teacher

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Underage is a technicality, light frottage, not that smutty, since Jack is like a year old but full grown with knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Jack wants to learn about sex, and he wants Sam as his teacher.





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill for the [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/), for the JackSam square. I wasn't sure I could do this one, so I did it first, heh. I almost asked for a redo on the square, but then I came up with an angle I thought was sexy. It still ended up not _all_ that smutty, though. I hit my limit. :P

“Jack, what are you – “

The words died on Sam’s lips as Jack sat up. Sam had just walked into his room to find Jack in his bed. The covers were still covering Jack’s groin, but it was very, very clear that he was naked.

“Hello, Sam,” Jack said. He sounded uncannily like Cas. Sam hastened to shut the door, unwilling to risk anyone else seeing this situation. Whatever the situation _was_.

“What – are you okay?” Sam asked, helplessly. “Are you…sick?” He didn’t think Jack was sick. It seemed like Jack was giving him bedroom eyes. But that couldn’t possibly be the case.

“I’m fine,” Jack said, smiling. That guileless smile, combined with Jack’s nudity, made Sam feel a little warm and extremely alarmed.

His alarm grew as Jack rose gracefully from the bed. Sam blinked rapidly and tried to look at the ceiling, but his eyes kept sliding back to Jack’s body. Jack’s cock was flushed and half-hard, rising from a nest of pale hair.

“I want to learn about sex,” Jack said, walking toward Sam. Where had Jack learned to sway his hips that way? Sam wondered if it was a nephilim power and had to fight the urge to laugh hysterically.

“I think you should talk to Cas – or, probably Dean would be better,” Sam said.

“Castiel taught me about biology,” Jack said cheerfully. “Dean gave me more useful information.” He reached out and put his hand on Sam’s exposed forearm. Sam’s skin broke out in goosebumps, and he wished he hadn’t rolled up his sleeves to do the dishes.

“But it’s clear there is only so much I can learn without the benefit of firsthand experience,” Jack continued. “I’d like you to be my teacher.”

He was stroking the underside of Sam’s arm with his thumb. What had Dean _told_ him?

“Jack,” Sam said quickly, trying to think with his upstairs brain, because his dick was far, far too interested in the warmth of Jack’s hand, the sweet scent of his skin… “Jack, you’re young. And I’m practically – I’ve raised you since you were born.”

“I’m young,” Jack agreed. “But I’m not a baby. I never was. I was born with the instincts and drives of a fully grown person. And you’re not my father.” Sam felt a flash of hurt. Something must have shown in his face, because Jack smiled reassuringly. “You’re important to me. And you’ve done so much for me. But I can’t think of you as my father.” He moved a step closer, really in Sam’s personal space now. “I think of you another way.”

“Jack…” Sam said helplessly. Jack’s bright eyes so open and trusting. They were his undoing. Sam felt like he wasn’t acting entirely of his own volition as he bent his head down. He moved slowly, giving Jack plenty of time to change his mind. But Jack only smiled radiantly as he lifted his face and pressed his lips to Sam’s.

Warmth flooded Sam and he wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist, pulling him close. Jack gasped softly and pressed in close. When Sam broke the kiss, Jack nuzzled at his neck. He was hard, shifting on his feet so he could rub against Sam’s thigh. Sam grinned, remembering how fast he used to get hard in young adulthood.

Not that he seemed to be taking too long about it right now.

Jack was kissing his neck, breathing hard as he worried Sam’s skin with his lips and teeth. He was practically squirming against Sam’s body. “So…you’ll teach me?” he said.

Sam bit back a moan as Jack’s hip knocked against his erection. “Yeah,” he said hoarsely. “Lie down.”


End file.
